Going off with a Bang
by Cray-onSama
Summary: Due to unforeseen circumstances Shizuo is required to take Izaya to Celty and Shinra's New Years party... However one should know that leaving those two alone with each other has it's consequences.
1. Chapter 1

It was New Year's Eve and all was quiet at Orihara Izaya's high class apartment. He was in his room getting dressed, in preparation for the party Shinra was throwing.

"Hmm shall I wear the black t-shirt with the black pants? Or should I wear a shirt?" he mused to himself. Suddenly he tossed all the clothing he'd been sorting up into the air. "Oh it's no use I'll never be able to choose from so many quality outfits" Then, as if someone just turned his power button off, he flopped down on top of the freshly tossed clothing.

However, little did he know that an intruder was quietly entering his house. Said intruder gingerly stepped through the open plan living space, though he was blonde, his steps were very much ginger. He scowled intensely upon not being able to locate the owner of the apartment. Although he really didn't want to, he decided it was necessary and resigned himself to searching the bedroom. Tentatively he opened the door.

It wasn't that he expected to find anything normal in an apartment belonging to Orihara Izaya, but what he found was beyond the abnormal he expected, thus becoming somewhat terrifying. So much so he gesticulated, fumbled and punched the night stand.

Izaya was therefore disturbed from his naked-lying-down-on-the-floor-with-clothing session. And not only was he disturbed he was also quite alarmed to find that the intruder was none other than Heiwajima Shizuo.

Instinctively he plastered on his signature smirk.

"Ah? What's this why is Shizu-chan in my apartment?" he tried standing but to his dismay a silken blouse rendered his efforts futile.

"W-why the hell are you naked?!"

Shizuo was an unhealthy shade of red, it could be put down to his anger one would suppose.

"I'm allowed to be as naked as I like in my own home. It's not you've never seen me naked either. Remember high school? Now, please tell me why you are in my apartment before I call the Awakusu-kai and arrange to have you killed."

"Urgh! It's not like I chose to come here! Shinra told Celty to pick you up, but then the traffic police started chasing her, so she told me to get you. Now, you're supposed to be ready, so we can piss off out of here to that damn party!" his face looked close to the shade of beetroot.

"You should have declined and told her to call me a taxi instead. Ah, this is what happens when you let two monsters make decisions." He said in far too smug tones for the situation he was in.

Unable to take any more of his nonsense Shizuo grabbed the night stand he'd punched and hurled towards the still naked Izaya.

Though the force from his throw combined with his foot coming into contact with another of Izaya's silken garments, he managed to send the nightstand out of the window and himself onto Izaya.

""Argh?""

Was the sound of confusion that escaped both of their lips.

They had both managed to trap themselves in this compromising position, with Shizuo not registering what was happening and Izaya frozen out of fright and the web of slick silken garments strewn all over the floor.

There was just silence. Unable to move they continued to lay there like two fish out of water.

Though after this silence had persisted for what they perceived to be half an hour and they'd both become accustomed to the smell of each other's breath and the feel of their hearts beating against their chests, the silence was drawing on awkward.

"Shizu-chan, get off! I need to get dressed."

"Ah, um… that's right."

Carefully, they managed to get up.

"Now, get out of my room."

"But you're already nak-…"

Shizuo noticed something. What he'd imagined was just a banana Izaya had kept in one of his pockets for a snack when he was lying on top of him, now revealed itself. Yet again, Shizuo's face burned a deep red.

"Aha, so you noticed. Now get out!"

Though, both were rather embarrassed at this point, their conversation persisted in a place where the natural response would have been to run away or cover up.

"Um… but, why is that-that thing, there?" he gestured towards his groin.

"It was the…..the….silks. I have a silk kink! Haha! Strange isn't it? Now be on your way, I'll get a taxi, go!"

"…Silk _kink_?"

"That's right."

"Really? Somehow I don't believe you. I think this is just another one of your strange methods of trying to piss me off! Isn't that right Izaya-kun!"

Being naked, Izaya had no means of defence, no pockets meant no switchblade. His only option was to escape. On that thought he darted towards the door.

However another of his cursed silken undergarments got in his way and sent him sliding into Shizuo.

And they were in the same predicament as before, only this time Izaya was on top.

"Now, this way is a little better." He couldn't help but say.

"Flea! What the hell are you trying to do, hah?" Shizuo however was less than pleased. "And what do you mean 'this way is better'?" So he rolled so Izaya was underneath him again.

"Urgh, Shizu-chan's such a brute."

"Now, tell me what _this_ is about."

"It's nothing, let me go."

"Oh, now, I've known you long enough to know when you're bullshitting, flea."

Gently he pressed the tip sending pangs of pleasure through Izaya's body.

"Shizu-chan….stop."

He touched him more, still agonisingly slow.

"No, you want this. Remember high school?"

Suddenly, he started pumping him, faster and faster. Shizuo licked his lips as he witnessed Izaya's body become flushed. He could see him tensing and abruptly he stopped.

"Lube?"

"Nightstand."

Which was probably causing some concern for the pedestrians outside his building, since Shizuo threw it out the window.

"Oh well, a slimy guy like you probably doesn't need any."

Izaya made to pout but was interrupted by Shizuo placing his fingers on lips and commanding him to suck. He lathered his fingers with as much saliva as he could muster, rolling his tong around the digits.

Rather forcefully, Shizuo yanked his fingers out of his mouth and prodded his anus.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Tough."

Then he aggressively he drove his fingers in. Izaya in response, released a gasp.

His hips bucked desperately as he felt the fingers stretch him and niggle at his insides. Until they were swiftly yanked out of him. Shizuo worked on his jeans, revealing his own length, which glistened with pre-cum.

He filled Izaya right up with himself. He held Izaya down with his powerful hands gripping his hipbones limiting his movements, causing small groans to escape him.

"Move! You monster."

Shizuo thrusted until Izaya was writhing beneath him. He leaned into him and licked along his collar bones. He felt Izaya clenching around him, they were both close now.

"Ah, ah! Fuck! Shizu-chan!"

Izaya released onto both their chests.

"Oi, you bastard! This. Is. My. Best. Sh-uhrh!"

He tried to say 'shirt' however he was cut off by his own climax.

"Illogical as ever, Shizu-chan." He panted, having yet to catch his breath.

So, he wiped his shirt, in the hope that would help and grabbed Izaya and headed out the door.

"Ah? Ah? Shizu-chan, are you forgetting that I'm naked and you're wearing a cummy shirt?"

"I know, but we're nearly half an hour late for Shinra's party and I'm not letting Celty down, she said she'd show me how to play eggs box and she seemed so excited."

So, they left. And when they reached Shinra's though they had to explain why they'd had a police escort.

**Please review! Thankx for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Durarara! Does not belong to me. Damn it I wish it did though because I would have money and bitches love money.**

The party went without a hitch, your usual drunken night. And when that ended everyone found themselves back in their regular routines as if nothing remotely eventful even occurred. Ikebukuro grew quiet.

However, things over in Shinjuku were growing far more restless. As an informant told himself he could never grow attached to a human, all humans were the same. But what if your 'human' was in fact a monster? His secretary challenged him. He faltered. What was he feeling, this restlessness.

The nights were getting warmer and swarmed with the hot buzz of people. All kinds of people. Within that unknown group was someone unfitting. Someone who was not just a part of the crowd. He has a name and that is.

"Shizu-chan?" was he going crazy from over work or was Izaya indeed seeing the sight of Heiwajima Shizuo from his swanky apartment?!

"Izaya, I wasn't going to say anything, but seriously if you've taken to randomly saying that guy's name just to taste the feeling of saying his name on your tongue, you have an obsession. Can you stop?" Namie, without even lifting her eyes from the documents she was sorting, said.

"Namie, shut it. That is not what I was doing. Now leave me to monologue… When someone you don't want to see but can't stop thinking about just happens to stroll into your territory what do you do? Now, Namie it's not like you have anyone like that, however some humans do-"

"Like you?"

"N-No! Not like me, I'm telling you about humans as it is my great impressive hobby."

"Oh, is that how it is."

"Yes, and tonight my hobby is taking me out to the streets. You are dismissed, go home." The sight of Shizuo near by proved too much, he couldn't let him get away. He needed to find out why he was there.

As quickly as possible, in order to keep sight of his target, Izaya rushed outside with a determined face. Correcting himself, he smirked.

Shizuo stood alone, appearing confused by the milling people, he just watched them as if entranced.

"Shizu-chan."

He turned, immediately regretting the action as he regarded his loathsome enemy. His blood instinctively boiled.

"Izaya."

"So, what's up? You lost? I'm aware your monster strength defected your brain- Ah, sorry, sorry! You probably can't follow, what I'm saying is you're dumb." Izaya breezed away a usually intellectual jibe, immediately cursing his quick wit when he realised he was wearing Namie's high heeled shoes and would therefore be unable to get away. He must have shoved them on on-accident in his haste!

"Izaya" He stepped closer, edging his way towards the would be enemy. "I'm here… TO KICK YOUR ASS! AH!"

In a failed attempt at running Izaya landed on the pavement where his face met with some freshly laid doggy dirt.

The city froze. Passers-by no longer passed by. Everyone stared at the high heel clad informant with his face full of dog shit. Shizuo didn't know what to do, he was the one that drew everyone's attention in the first place with his noise. The situation was so far out of their normal chase routine he too, like the rest of the city, was frozen to the spot.

"Izaya, where are my shoes-" the only person in the city who didn't know who was wearing her shoes makes her appearance.

She too becomes frozen. However she snorts and re-enters the apartment with a "I'll just wear my slippers home".

Hours seemed to pass, Shizuo even thought the sky was brightening and dawn might be round the corner.

"Shizu-chan" the informant on the ground finally said something. The world commenced turning, what Shizuo thought was dawn was a helicopter, the city thawed. "Help me the fuck up."

Ha! Izaya really thought Shizuo would help him up. Seriously he should know better.

"Che! I was going to kick your ass but it looks like karma did it for me." Turning his back he began to walk away.

Izaya's rage level then began to climb. He rushed out for Shizuo! He wore Namie's shoes _for Shizuo_. He fell in dog chocolate, FOR SHIZUO! This could all be seen as his fault. He stood up and fast walked with his legs parted wide for safety, to Shizuo.

Only, the safety in his legs being parted only lasted a few steps as he fell forwards. Attempting to save himself from further embarrassment he reached out his hands to break his fall. He grabbed something by chance. However, he still found himself bonding with the floor again.

What he grabbed though was worse than his cringey position. He looked at the item grasped within his palms.

Within his own hands were the underpants of Heiwajima Shizuo.

Izaya on the floor wearing high heels holding onto Shizuo's underwear – having pulled them down himself. And Shizuo stood wondering why he wasn't moving forwards.

The city became a tundra.

Celty's head woke up.

Deep thought revealed the meaning of life.

Slowly Shizuo looked down. He made an internal "Ah" to himself as he realised his pants were down. He just picked them up. Completely unaware there was an informant attached to them. An informant to shocked to say anything only walk blindly behind Shizuo. An informant who was to follow all the way to Ikebukuro holding Shizuo by the pants.

**Thank you for reading! I feel like lemons may be on the cards here…**


End file.
